Both drivers and passengers often drink beverages while traveling in a motor vehicle. One constant problem is where to put the cup, mug, can or other beverage container. Some automobiles have horizontal surfaces which can be used to support a beverage container; however, while the vehicle is in motion, the container is often likely to spill. Numerous devices have been developed to properly support a beverage container, especially while the vehicle is in motion. Three such devices developed by the assignees of the present application are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,738,423 issued Apr. 19, 1988 and U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 138,998 filed Dec. 29, 1987 and 175,555 filed Mar. 31, 1988, which are hereby incorporated by reference. These devices each include a generally horizontal frame having at least one central open area for receiving the container.
Another type of holding device is in the form of a cylindrical basket with a generally U-shaped hook at the top which engages the opening. Still another type of holder device may be supported on the floor of the vehicle typically on the drive shaft hump. Window opening and floor-supported container holders have an obvious disadvantage of being in the way when not needed. U.S. Pat. No. 4,733,908 issued Mar. 29, 1988 discloses a container holder having a foldable holder member. Because the holder member of U.S. Pat. No. 4,733,908 includes numerous moving parts and gear mechanisms, it may be folded and stored vertically.